Lord Shen and the three cups
by thegreatestshenfan
Summary: I am chatting to my freind about shen's privates, and lord shen shows up. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SHEN, DON'T READ THIS!


I am talking to my friend on the phone about how I don't know what Shen's bodily fluids taste like, specifically his Cum, Shit and Piss. Suddenly, Lord Shen himself appears out of under my bed.

"Wanna find out?" Shen says to me.

"Yes please!" I exclaim.

Shen gives me three cups with lids on them. They are all brimming and full of some warm substance.  
I Put the first cup to my mouth, and immediately smell something.., odd. I begin to drink. The liquid is extremely thick, and warm. It has large solid chunks in it, occasionally going in my mouth like the bubbles in bubble tea. It tastes how a peacock farm smells, Like Shit. I continue to drink from the cup. Lord Shen tells me it is his Shit and then puts his wing under his robe, and strains for a bit. He then takes out a small brown nugget, wet and steaming. He says, "Here, taste this". It tasted exactly like the drink.

He hands me the second cup, which is slightly warmer than the previous. The substance within is smooth, and yellow-cloudy. No Chunks. I drink, and I am pleased that it is smooth. It tastes similar to the first drink, just more like the smell of a public urinal. I think this is his piss, so I begin to drink. I feel the hot liquid run down my throat and my tongue. Lord Shen tells me it IS his piss, and again reaches under his robe. (This time with a shot-glass in his wing) His face starts to relax, as he sighs with relief. He hands me the shot-glass, which is filled with the same cloudy, yellow liquid. I pour it in my mouth, well knowing this is fresh from Shen's wet cloaca.

Then, he hands me the third cup. I pick it up and bring it to my lips, but then he smacks it out of my hands. He than says "Who needs packaged when you can have it fresh?" He lies down on his back, and then spreads his legs. He whispers to me "Get this wretched thing off of me." I grab the robe and it just slides off of the Lord's white feathered body. I look between his legs, and there it is. His cloaca.

Lord Shen asks me to lick his hole, I cannot help myself. I put my mouth against Shen's entrance and stick out my tongue. It goes past his rim, and into his hole. He twitches and moans with every stroke. I take out my tongue and then get my middle and index fingers. Shen says "This isn't going exactly to plan, I might get more pleasure than I bargained for." I insert my fingers into Lord Shen's moist orifice, and he moans with pleasure. I go deeper, until I feel a little bump. This was his Pleasure Bulb, and rubbing it would give him so much pleasure, he would want to kill himself.

My middle finger begins to rub the bulb, and Shen shouts, in a happy tone: "Oh! You found my pleasure bulb!". He begins to moan as I rub my fingertip against his bulb. The moans turn into screams, and the screams turn into begging. He is experiencing more pleasure in one second than he has in his entire life. "Please *Moan* I regret what I *Moan* said, Please *Grunt* Stop rubbing" he moans. I do not stop. He just says "Please" before he begins to both scream and cry and strain. He is thrashing about, still with my fingers inside him which gives him even more pleasure. I feel the rim of his cloaca begin to tense.

All of the sudden he screams "PUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AGAINST MY HOLE!" I don't understand why he said that, but I feel his cloaca begin to quiver. The quivering turns into throbbing and then Shen calls out like a peacock, as he explodes on my fingers. His cum is not coming out in pulses, there's so much of it it is like a stream from a hose. I Understand why he told my to lick his hole. I once again put my mouth against his pulsing vent, and drink all of his cum. I begin to suck, he suddenly goes quiet but I suck him dry anyway.

I open my eyes to see Shen, convulsing. The orgasm was so intense that he was having a seizure.

I curled his twitching body against mine, comforting him. "It's OK Shen, calm down" I told him, as he vomited everywhere. The convulsions faded away, until Shen opened his eyes. He woke up next to me, covered in his own fluids. He saw me eating his sick with a teaspoon. Shen said "You know how to finger a Peacock..." as he fell asleep again.

I tucked him under my bed, with a blanket wrapped around him.

THE END.

A fucking weird FanFic by TheGreatestShenFan. 


End file.
